EH, SALAH SAMBUNG!
by Cloudlessky97
Summary: Acara EH, SALAH SAMBUNG! HetaliaFM kembali mengudara. Siapa korban jail Peter & Elizaveta hari ini? CHAPTER 2 UPDATEEEE!
1. Matthew Williams

Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya. Kalo fic ini? Punya saya dong! Psstt, Mattie juga punya saya lho! *ditendang ke Botswana*

Warning: OOC, 3G (gaje, garing, gila), format radio, pokoknya ini acara radio deh. Tau acara Salah Sambung di GenFM? Ya ini saya bikin fic nya. Penuh dengan guyon gak lucu. Dan terima kasih buat **Nanonine** atas referensinya ^^

Summary: Acara EH, SALAH SAMBUNG! HetaliaFM kembali mengudara. Siapa korban jail Peter & Elizaveta hari ini?

_Fic gaje baruuu~  
Fic ini terinspirasi dari acara Salah Sambung di GenFM Jakarta. Sama dapet referensinya dari fic Nanonine-san di fandom Naruto. Mungkin mirip, sama punya Nano-san, tapi saya udah punya lisensinya kok! Tanya aja sama dia!_

_Yah pokoknya, enjoy this fic, minna~_

_

* * *

_

Peter: "Yup, selamat datang di acara EH, SALAH SAMBUNG! di HetaliaFM!"

Elizaveta: "Lanjut aja, Peter. Korban kita hari ini, Matthew Williams! Gimana ya reaksinya?"

Peter: "Hari ini saya yang beraksi loh!"

Elizaveta: "Berisik lu, Peter! Udaaahh, kerja sana!"

_TUUTT… TUUTTT…  
*SFX: RBT standar*_

Matthew: "Halo?"

Peter: "Ampun mak, jangan kutuk Malin mak! Malin gak salah, mak!"

Matthew: "Errr… maaf mas, ini bukan syuting film Malin Kundang. Salah sambung ya?"

Peter: "Eh, udah nyambung toh? Oh ya, maaf mas. Baru selesai syuting, sampai kebawa di sini. Woi, ini Matthew kan!"

Matthew: "I- iya. Ada apa ya?"

Peter: "Eh, mas yang kemaren bunuh Rani kan! Ngaku aja deh!"

Matthew: "Rani siapa mas?"

Peter: "Rani tuh ratu kecoak di toko saya!"

Matthew: "Ratu kecoak?"

Peter: "Iya, ratu kecoak! Pura-pura gak tau nih? Padahal mas kemaren bunuh Rani pake bambu runcing kan!"

Matthew: "Ya ampun mas. Saya aja gak kenal sama mas. Lah ini pake nuduh saya bunuh ratu kecoak gak jelas itu. Apa sih maunya!"

Peter: "Saya mau es krim segentong plus cabe rawit di atasnya."

Matthew: "Maksud saya, apa mau mas nuduh-nuduh saya!"

Peter: "Ya saya mau mas tanggung jawab!"

Matthew: "Emang nya tuh kecoak hamil!"

Peter: "Lah mas ngerasa?"

Matthew: "Eh, beneran hamil kecoaknya?"

Peter: "Gak. Kecoaknya gak hamil, tapi bunting."

Matthew: "Sama aja maasss!"

Peter: "Ah, sama ya? Halaaahh, pokoknya mas harus tanggung jawab!"

Matthew: "Kecoaknya kan gak hamil sama saya!"

Peter: "Mas tetep harus tanggung jawab! Soalnya putri kecoak yang lagi dikandung sang ratu ikut mati!"

Matthew: "Aaarrgghh! Mas siapa sih!"

Peter: "Saya Pete Krik. Makan pete di kerik. Direktur utama toko penyabungan kecoak yang amat sangat keren dan sekseh seantero dunia per-anime-an. Si Rani tuh andalan toko saya, dan mas yang bunuh dia!"

Matthew: "Errr… gak elite banget mas, penyabungan kecoak…"

Peter: "Eeehh, yang penting muka saya elite!"

Matthew: "Kayaknya saya pernah denger nama mas deh."

Peter: "Ya iyalah! Saya kan famous sebagai selingkuhannya Justin Beleber!"

Matthew: "MAS MAUNYA APA SIH!"

Peter: "Iiuuch, mas~ Jangan galak-galak duonkz~ Akuh kanh jadi takuuutt~"

Matthew: "Gak usah alay bisa kali, mas…"

Peter: "Aih, maaf. Kebiasaan tiap malem saya begitu."

Matthew: "... anda, banci?

Peter: "Iya. EH, ENGGAK LAH! Saya mah gentleman sejati!"

Matthew: "Ah elah mas. Ini ngapain sih!"

Peter: "Oh ya. Mas juga punya utang 500 dollar sama saya."

Matthew: "Utang apa lagi itu!"

Peter: "Wah, mas pura-pura gak inget nih. Utang bakso mu itu lho!"

Matthew: "Kapan saya ngutang bakso!"

Peter: "Abis bunuh si Rani abis itu kan mas ngutang sama saya! 14 mangkok lagi!"

Matthew: "Ya elah mas. 14 mangkok pun harganya gak nyampe 500 dollar! Bakso apaan itu!"

Peter: "Itu kan bakso gajah. Lagian emang gak pake bunga! Jaman sekarang gak ada yang gratis bang."

Matthew: "Saya gak tau apa-apa tentang Rani ataupun bakso itu!"

Peter: "Halah, ngeles doang bisa. Pokokna sekarang, GANTI GIGI! Eh salah, GANTI RUGI!"

Matthew: "Ampun mas. Saya tuh kemaren ngadem di rumah sama beruang saya! Suer klewer-klewer deh!

Peter: "Mas ini napsunya sama beruang?"

Matthew: "KUMAJIROU PELIHARAAN SAYA!"

Peter: "Et et, santai mas. Ini mas Matthew Matre dari kampung Cancut kan?

Matthew: "Tobat mas. Siapa mula Matthew Matre? Dan apa pula itu kampong Cancut? Gak enak sumpah namanya. Saya itu Matthew Williams dari Negara Canada!"

Peter: "Oh, berarti saya salah sambung ya mas?"

Matthew: "Dari tadi kek, sadarnya."

Peter: "Tapi selamat ya, mas! Soalnya mas masuk di acara EH, SALAH SAMBUNG! nya HetaliaFM. Nyahahahaha~"  
_*balik ke suara biasa*_

Matthew: "Hah? Eh, jadi gue dikerjain nih ceritanya? Wah wah, pasti Peter nih. Sialan! Hahahahahah."

Peter: "Hakakakakak, maap ya, Mattie! Tuntutan pekerjaan. Wekeke."

Matthew: "Jail banget ah, Peter. Ih, kapok gue."

Peter:m "Hoho, gimana rasanya masuk di acar EH, SALAH SAMBUNG! nya HetaliaFM?"

Matthew: "Cih, kaget gilaaa. Stress. Meskipun gue sering dengerin, tetep aja kejebak sama si Peter badung ini. Gak nyangka akhirnya gua juga yang masuk acara ini."

Peter: "Yup! Stay tune terus ya, dia HetaliaFM! Tungguin selalu acara EH, SALAH SAMBUNG!"

Elizaveta: "Yoi. Soalnya chapter depan, gue yang bakal ngejailin!"

Peter: "Kita terima request lho! Soalnya Author nya sendiri bingung mau ngerjain siapa."

Elizaveta: "Yang di request paling banyak, yang bakal muncul di next chap."

Peter: "Review nya jangan lupa! Klik tuh tombol ijo-ijo di bawah."

Elizaveta: "Betul betul betul!"

Peter & Elizaveta: "Arigatou, minna-san!"


	2. Ivan Braginski

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya-san! Hetalia buat saya yah! *dibantai*

Warning: Tidakkah aneh jika fic saya tidak mengandung kegajean, kegilaan, kegaringan, dan OOC yang amat sangat?

Summary: Acara EH, SALAH SAMBUNG! HetaliaFM kembali mengudara. Siapa korban jail Peter & Elizaveta hari ini? CHAPTER 2 UPDATEEEE!

_Chapter 2 updateeee, minna-sama!  
Gomenne for telat updatenya! Tugas-tugas bener-bener bejibun gak karuan banyaknya. Akademik class sialaaann! Ini aja ngerjainnya mepet waktu UTS. Harusnya belajar, malah ngetik fic ini._

_Yasud, tanpa berbacot lama, ENJOY MINNA!_

_

* * *

_

Peter: "Welcome back to EH, SALAH SAMBUNG! HetaliaFM! Hari ini, saya, Peter Kirkland, dan rekan saya…"

Elizaveta: "Elizaveta Hedervary yang cantik, imut, lucu, manis, baik hati, dan ti-"

Peter: _*ngelempar sepatu ke Elizaveta*_

"Durasi, woi! Durasi! Hari ini kita ngerjain siapa, Liz?"

Elizaveta: "Argh! Peter sialan! Hari ini kita ngerjain IVAN BRAGINSKI atas request anda, minna! Dan saya yang bertugas loh!"

_*SFX: KEPROK KEPROK*_

Peter: "Errr… Liz, lo udah siap dengan segala konsekuensi ngerjain dia?"

Elizaveta: "…"

Peter: "Y- ya udah! Kita mulai aja!"

_TUUTT… TUUTTT…  
*SFX: RBT standar*_

Elizaveta: "Dasar kau, keong racun~ baru kenal langsung ngajak tidur~"

Ivan: "Eh eh, siapa nih? Kok langsung serobot nyanyi aja? Ini siapa, da?"

Elizaveta: "Oh mai gat! Maap, mas! Udah nyambung toh? Ini mas Ivan kan? Kenal saa gak?"

Ivan: "Baru aja nelpon, gimana saya kenal mbak?"

Elizaveta: "Eh, iya ya? Maaf, mas! Saya lupa! Oh iya, kenalin, saya Ijah, mas! Calo penyanyi berbakat terpopuler sedunia! Ajarin saya nanyi dong, mas!"

Ivan: "Lah, mbak kan udah berbakat. Kenapa masih minta diajarin nyanyi, da?

Elizaveta: "Yah biar bakat saya makin terasah gitu! Nanti siapa tau bisa nyaingin, siapa itu namanya? Lady Gondrong ya?"

Ivan: "Lady Gaga, mbak…"

Elizaveta: "Ah, iya! Ayolah, mas, ajarin saya nyanyi!"

Ivan: "Gak bisa, mbak! Saya tuh bukan penyanyi!"

Elizaveta: "Ah elah, mas merendah nih! Mas kan penyanyi paling beken tahun ini! Iya kan? AYolah mas, ajarin saya nyanyi!"

Ivan: "Lagian buat apa sih, mbak? Pake minta diajarin nyanyi segala, da?

Elizaveta: "Seminggu lagi tuh mau diadain seleksi KMB di kampung saya, mas."

Ivan: "KMB apaan, mbak?"

Elizaveta: "Kampung Mencari Bakat, mas. Hadiahnya 10.000 rupiah lho, mas! Lumayan kan?"

Ivan: "Dikit banget itu, mbak…"

Elizaveta: "Yeh, mas sih tajir. Rumah saya aja bikinnya dari batang pisang. Ah, pokoknya ajarin saya nyanyi mas!"

Ivan: "Saya gak bisa nyanyi, mbak! Bisanya nyinden!"

Elizaveta: "Ogah, mas! Nyinden udah gak in! dangdut dong!"

Ivan: "Ampun nih, mbak! Dibilan saya gak bisa nyanyi! Ngeyel banget sih!"

Elizaveta: "Gak percaya! Nih, saya punya lagunya mas!"

_I'm just a little bit  
Caught in the middle  
Life feel so maze  
And love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go  
Can't do it alone I've tried  
And I don't know why_

Elizaveta: "Tuh lagunya, mas!"

Ivan: "…naujubileh. Ya ampun mbak, nenek-nenek naik skateboard kecebur empang bikininya melorot juga tau itu lagu The Show nya Lenka! Lagian Lenka uh cewek, mbak! Bisa nangis darah dia dikira cowok sama mbak. Lenka imut-imut begitu."

Elizaveta: "Ah, yang bener? Oh, Lenka tuh cewek ya? Saya kira cowok. Wah, maaf ya mas!"

_*SFX: TOWEWEEENNGG*_

Ivan: "…kolkolkolkolkol…"

Elizaveta: _'Wah, mulai keluar dark side nya nih! Gaswaaatttt!'_

"Eh, mas kenapa mas? ngidam kol ya?"

Ivan: "Sekarang mbak maunya apa?"

Elizaveta: "Diajarin nyanyi!"

Ivan: "Kalo saya gak mau?"

Elizaveta: "Saya bakal bunuh diri!"

Ivan: "Bunuh diri gimana?"

Elizaveta: "Saya bakal iris nadi saya pake wortel!"

_*SFX: TETOOTT*_

Ivan: "… sampe jaman jabot juga gak bakal keiris tuh nadi…"

Elizaveta: "Pokoknya saya mau diajarin nyanyi! Ini sebenernya siapa sih!"

Ivan: "Lah, mbak ini nelpon tapi gak tau saya siapa?"

Elizaveta: "Ini Ivan Gunawan dari Indonesia bukan?"

Ivan: "BUKAN! Saya Ivan Braginski dari Russia! Lagian kalo mbak beneran nelpon Iva Gunawan tetep salah sambung juga. Orang dia designer, bukan penyanyi!"

Elizaveta: "Eh, jadi saya salah sambung ya?"

Ivan: "YA IYALAH, MBAK! Kolkolkolkol…"

Elizaveta: "Wet, santai aja mas. Soalnya mas masuk di acara EH, SALAH SAMBUNG! HetaliaFM!"

Ivan: "Ah, jadi aku dierjain nih? Elizaveta nih pasti."

Elizaveta: "Ohohohoho. Gimana rasanya masuk EH, SALAH SAMBUNG! HetaliaFM?

Ivan: "Yah, awal-awalnya kaget. Tapi akhir-akhir baru sadar, ini pasti aku dikerjain nih. Tapi berhasil kok, Liz. Kolkolkolkol…"

Elizaveta: "Ah, sori ya, Van. Itu tuh, minna yang request buat ngerjain elo!"

Ivan: "Ahahaha, tapi liat aja nanti ya, Liz. Kolkolkol…"

Elizaveta: _*pingsan*_

Peter: "Yah, tepar dia. Oke minna, gomen kalo humornya garing abis dan terkesan dipaksakan. Yah, tau sendiri lah. Bintang tamu kita… yah begitulah! Oiya, request masih dibuka! Yang banyak ya, request nya, ajak satu RT kalo perlu. Biar chara favorit minna bisa dikerjain disini. Hohoho."

Elizaveta: _*bangun_*

"Gue dimana?"

Peter: "Lo di kuburan. Udahlah, REVIEW ya minna!"

* * *

_Catatan kaki bau: Gomen minna atas segala keterlambatan saya update fic ini. Dan saya mengumumkan HIATUS untuk sementara sampai UTS selesai dan tugas mereda. Stress nih!_

_Tapi tetep request ya! vote yang banyak! Vote yang banyaaakk!_


End file.
